Don't Turn Around
by forkandspoon
Summary: Watanuki has always been harassed by spirits. He doesn't want Domeki's help either. But when a spirit starts to hurt him Domeki could be the only one who can help him...other than Yuko, of course. Rated M for possible themes in future chapters. DomXWata
1. Chapter 1:The Knife

**Don't Turn Around**

Watanuki has always been harassed by spirits. He doesn't want Domeki's help either. But when a spirit starts to physically hurt him Domeki could be the only one who can help him.

I don't own anything made by CLAMP, especially nothing as amazing as XXX Holic and the characters in it.

* * *

Kimihiro Watanuki walked into Yuko's shop and stopped dead in his tracks. Yuko was lying on her couch and moaning like an injured animal.

"Uh, Yuko-san…?" he said apprehensively. She turned her head towards him and said, "Oh, Watanuki, my head is killing me? Could you PLEASE go to the store and get me some eki-kyabe?"

Watanuki looked at her disapprovingly.

"This is what happens when you drink too much," he said.

"Please," she begged.

"Fine!" Watanuki said, "But tonight you only get two yen's worth of alcohol."

"You tyrant!" Yuko cried, obviously appalled at the idea.

"I'll be back," Watanuki said, ignoring her complaints and walking out the door.

That Yuko, she always drinks too much. And then when she gets a hangover the next day she won't stop complaining when it was her fault for drinking so much in the first place. Watanuki sighed then burst out,

"And I'm always the one who has to clean up the mess!!"

"Who's mess are you cleaning up?" A voice Watanuki would rather not have liked to hear at that moment said from behind him. He swirled around and pointed at the man before him.

"That has nothing to do with you, Domeki!" he said, "And what the heck are you doing here anyhow? Are you stalking me?"

Domeki stuck his finger in his ear and said, "Shut up."

"Arrgh, you make me so mad!" Watanuki cried then started stomping away. Domeki followed.

"Why are you following me?" Watanuki growled. Domeki shrugged and said, "I just happen to be going in the same direction, idiot."

Watanuki then glared at him and started walking faster, that is, until he saw something move near a tree to the right of him. He stopped and stared at the area in which something had moved.

"What is it?" Domeki asked, stopping next to him. Watanuki shook his head.

"Nothing…probably just an animal or maybe a spirit," he said and started walking again. But this time he matched his pace with Domeki's. He hated relying on him, but Watanuki didn't want a spirit chasing after him if he could help it.

"It didn't look like a spirit," Domeki said calmly.

"And how would you know?" Watanuki snapped back. Domeki pointed to his right eye.

"I saw it too," he said, "And it didn't look like spirit." Watanuki started walking ahead of him again.

"Fine then!"

He saw the pharmacy just ahead of him and said, "I'm going to the pharmacy, see ya."

Before Watanuki had a chance to walk into the store Domeki said, "I want yakitori for lunch tomorrow." He then began walking away, a finger in his ear, anticipating the other boy's reaction.

"Don't act so high and mighty you jerk!" Watanuki yelled after him before stomping into the pharmacy, "Man, I hate that guy." Watanuki walked along the aisles, looking for what he needed. Finding the eki-kyabe, he picked it up and headed to the cash. But as he passed by one of the aisles he felt a sudden sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and found an exacto (how in the world do you spell it?) knife lying on the floor next to his leg, coated with a thin layer of blood. How could it have stabbed me? He wondered.

"Could it have been on one of the shelves and I ran into it?" he wondered aloud. The pain in his leg was slowly intensifying so he decided to forget about that for now and ask the pharmacists for some first aid.

"Here's your eki-kyabe, Yuko-san," Watanuki said as he entered the women's shop for the second time that day. He handed it to Yuko, who uttered a word of thanks and swallowed the whole bottle. Then Mokona brought her a glass of water and she drank it.

"Aahhh," she sighed, "Much better." She looked at Watanuki.

"What took you so long to get back?" she asked as she stretched. Watanuki scowled.

"It was probably that idiot Domeki, I met him on my way to the pharmacy," he said, sounding annoyed. Yuko merely grinned at this.

"Oh my, it seems our little Watanuki-kun was up to no good while he was out! 3" she cried.

Mokona jumped onto Yuko's shoulder and copied her.

"Watanuki was up to no good!!" it said happily. Watanuki blushed angrily.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean!?" he yelled. Then he turned away from her and crossed his arms.

"No liqueur for you."

Yuko looked shocked and whispered to Mokona from behind her hand.

"Watanuki's a meanie, taking his sexual frustration out on us," she said, looking his way.

Watanuki walked towards them, looking like the Devil himself.

"I…can…hear…you…you…know," he said trying to restrain his anger. But, not watching where he was going, he bumped in the wall. He gasped as he hit his injured leg.

Yuko looked at him, her face serious.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked. Watanuki shook his head.

"No, well, okay, yeah. I injured my leg on a knife at the pharmacy today," he said, holding one hand over the now throbbing cut. Yuko's eyebrows arched as she examined the spot of the injury from where she stood.

"Did you see any ghosts today?" she asked.

"No," Watanuki replied.

"…I think it would be best if you got Domeki-kun to walk you home tonight," she said as she grabbed her pipe.

Watanuki watched her.

"Yuko…?"

"Go make me some food now, Watanuki. It's getting late and I haven't eaten yet!" she cried and Maru and Moro grabbed hold of his hands, leading him into the kitchen.

"Oh, and don't hold back on the beer!" she called after him.

"What the heck is HE doing here?" Watanuki cried as he saw Domeki standing in the doorway of Yuko's shop.

"I called Domeki-kun over," Yuko told him, "He's agreed to walking you home."

Watanuki was pulling at his hair. "Augh! I'm not a child anymore Yuko-san. I can survive walking home by myself at my age!" he cried. Yuko shook her head.

"For tonight, Watanuki, listen to me," she said firmly. Watanuki was silent for a moment. Then he turned to Domeki and yelled, "I'm not doing this because I want to you hear me?"

"Oh, shut up," Domeki said and walked out of the shop Watanuki followed him grudgingly.

Darkness had fallen long ago and as they walked the street was lighten only by the street lamps they frequently passed. They had been walking in silence for a few minutes when Watanuki suddenly got the chills.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, his spine tingling.

"Yeah," Domeki said peering around them as they walked, "Is it because there's a spirit around?"

"I don't know, most likely," Watanuki replied, his gaze drifting around their surroundings as well. He caught a glimpse of a man passing underneath a streetlight just ahead of them. He had a sinister smile on his lips as he gazed at Watanuki almost hungrily. Watanuki froze in place as terror suddenly bubbled up inside of him. He waited fearfully for the man to come nearer to them but he never did.

"I think it's gone," Domeki said when they had stood motionless for over a minute. He glanced over at Watanuki. The boy seemed to have had quite a scare.

"Are you okay?" Domeki asked. Watanuki looked at him.

"Yeah…but when I saw that guy my body just froze. I was petrified for some reason," he said, his eyes showing worry.

"Well, he went away so it should be okay," Domeki said as they started walking once again.

"Yeah…" Watanuki agreed, though he couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

Yeah, I know, the first chapter's weird. But if your reading this then you at least read it all the way through. Please feel free to review. Constructive criticism only, please.


	2. Chapter 2:The Stalker

**Don't Turn Around**

**Chapter two: The Stalker**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or XXX Holic. CLAMP does, and for good reason. D

* * *

Watanuki walked along his school's hallway, looking happy. He would soon be having lunch with Himawari-chan.

"I can't wait," he said, sporting a goofy smile. Then his smile turned into a smirk.

"And since we're not having lunch in the usual spot, Domeki won't be able to find us," he said, seeming proud of himself. He walked into the classroom grinning. Watanuki put his bag on one of the tables and grabbed an apron. He was going to warm up the yakitori on the stove because if he put them in the microwave they risked getting soggy.

Watanuki shivered suddenly and looked around the room.

"Is the air conditioning broken or something? It's freezing in here," he said rubbing his arms and then turning on the burner. He then put the pan on it and took the yakitori out of its bento.

"Himawari-chan should be here any minute," he hummed, picking up one of the yakitori kabobs and preparing to put it on the pan. Just then many things happened at once. Watanuki felt something push him forward, sending his hands forward into the hot frying pan, just as Himawari, followed by Domeki, passed through the doorway. He let out a cry of pain and pulled his hands away from the pan as Himawari-chan gasped and Domeki ran over to him. He grabbed Watanuki around the wrist and pulled him to the sink. Turning on the water, he placed Watanuki's hands beneath the faucet.

Himawari-chan ran over to him, looking worried.

"Watanuki-kun! Are you alright?" she asked.

The boy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The temperature wasn't on too high so, I shouldn't have any bad burns," he said, trying to smile reassuringly as he winced. But she still looked concerned.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. Watanuki frowned.

"I don't know, it was almost as if…"

"…You were pushed?" Domeki finished as he walked over to the pan and started warming up the yakitori himself.

Watanuki looked surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked, staring at Domeki's back.

"Well, either you were pushed or you were doing some weird, idiotic dance," Domeki said shrugging, "Both situations seem likely for an idiot like you."

Watanuki glared at Domeki and yelled, "What's that supposed to mean you jerk!!"

Himawari-chan started laughing.

"You two sure are good friends, always putting on that dual comedy act," she said smiling. Watanuki looked stricken.

"Himawari-chan, you've got it all wrong! I hate this jerk," he said glaring daggers at Domeki's back.

"Well, if you can yell like that then you must be okay," Domeki said as he turned to face them. He had one of the kabobs in his mouth.

"Hey! Who said you could have one?" Watanuki cried, throwing his hands in the air. He winced as they started to burn again.

"Keep them under the water," Domeki advised, "I'll go get some bandages." He walked out of the classroom.

Himawari-chan watched him go.

"Were you really pushed?" she asked.

"I don't know," Watanuki said, his eyebrows creasing, "But if I was, a spirit is the culprit since there was no one else in here with me." A feeling of unease settled in the pit of his stomach. He remembered Yuko's concern when he'd told her about injuring himself at the pharmacy yesterday. She had asked him if he had seen any spirits…yet both times he had seen nothing.

"Aaaugh! Why did Himawari-chan have to be on clean up duty today?" Watanuki complained, "Now I'm stuck walking alone with this jerk!"

Domeki had his fingers in his ears as they walked.

"Shut up," he said.

"Grr…" Watanuki lowered his complaints to a faint growl.

"Does it hurt?" Domeki asked, looking at Watanuki's hands. The other boy sported a faint blush and looked away grudgingly.

"Of course not!' he said and started walking faster. Then he froze. There was a man staring out at him from a small arrangement of trees. He blinked once and the man was gone again.

"That spirit didn't look very friendly," Domeki said, stopping beside him.

"It's the same one from yesterday," Watanuki said slowly, his face worried.

"Why don't you ask Yuko-san about it?" Domeki suggested.

"Yeah…" Watanuki said quietly. He walked slower the rest of the way to the shop, his mind deep in thought.

"The spirit of a man, you say?" Yuko asked as she sipped on some sake. She was sitting on her porch, Watanuki at her side, staring up at the crescent moon.

"Well, that's what it looked like," he said, dangling his legs off the end of the porch, "I saw him yesterday as well."

"And has he done anything to you?" she then asked. Watanuki shook his head.

"No. Both times he just kept staring at me," Watanuki said and shivered slightly as he remembered the man's penetrating eyes.

"Most likely that was because Domeki-kun was around. And both times you were hurt, you were alone?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any spirits around either," he said.

"Spirits, especially those who were formally human, do not always have to manifest themselves into physical form," Yuko said and looked at Watanuki.

"So, what you're saying is, there's a spirit stalking me and trying to hurt me for no reason," Watanuki said, clearing exasperated.

Yuko shook her head and said, "I think its reason for following you is quite clear. You attract spirits wherever you go. This one is no different, though he probably doesn't understand why he is so attracted to you."

"But then why is he hurting me?" Watanuki cried, tugging at his hair. Yuko's brow furrowed.

"I think that may lie in what kind of person he was before he died," she said darkly before smiling, "And, now, for giving you all this information, I want you to make me a magnificent dinner! 3"

Watanuki glowered at this.

"You freeloader! Next time tell me when you're going to take payment for answering my questions!" he cried and stomped off towards the kitchen, "Jeez!"

"Oh, and, Watanuki, I think it would be best if you stayed here tonight," Yuko said. Watanuki stopped for a moment, nodded then walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Yay! Chapter two is done! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Hitsuzen

**Chapter 3: Hitsuzen**

Here's chapter three. A big thanks to the people who reviewed my work., it made me really happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to CLAMP.**

* * *

"Watanuki, be careful today," Yuko said as the boy put on his shoes. He stood up and smiled.

"I will. See you after school, Yuko-san," he said and walked out the door. Yuko watched him go, her eyes showing that she hardly seemed convinced.

"He may say that, but what is to come is hitsuzen," she said gravely. She then turned around and walked further inside the shop.

"Waah!! The sky seemed clear just a second ago!" Watanuki cried as large drops of water soaked him to the bone, despite his efforts to keep himself dry.

"Damnit! I don't even have an umbrella since I stayed over at Yuko-san's last night," he grumbled. He ran along the street, the water on his glasses obscuring his vision. Watanuki felt a familiar shiver along his spine, as a blurry shadow appeared in front of him. He froze and stared at the distant blur of a person. This feeling! It must be that spirit, he thought. It was approaching him, taking slow, deliberate footsteps. Watanuki stood frozen in place. He wasn't sure whether he should run, but, even if he wanted to, his legs seemed frozen on the spot. Panic filled him, as the figure was now almost a foot from him. Then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. Watanuki let out a sigh and whispered, "It's gone."

"You think it's that easy?" a sinister voice whispered into his ear, making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Watanuki yelped and started running. I've got to get away, he thought, I've just got to make it to Domeki's!

He then collided into something, him and whatever he had run into falling to the ground in a heap.

"You idiot," said a distinctly familiar voice.

"Domeki," he said, staring down at the boy, "What're you doing here?"

"I live here," he said flatly. As Watanuki took in his surroundings, he realized that he was indeed inside Domeki's shrine. He felt himself flush with embarrassment.

"I meant what're you doing standing in the middle of the entrance," he cried.

"Stop trying to blame your idiocy on others," Domeki said, then added, "And will you eventually get off me, or do you like it there?" Watanuki blushed angrily and stood up.

"Keep dreaming!" he yelled, though he couldn't stop thinking of how it was thanks to Domeki that the spirit was gone.

"Here," Domeki said, handing him an umbrella. Watanuki took it hesitantly. Domeki watched, as the other boy remained silent for a long moment. Then Watanuki turned away and said quietly, "T-thanks."

Domeki craned his neck as he tried to get a better look at Watanuki's face. This resulted in him nearly getting hit in the head with an umbrella.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing," he grumbled.

Domeki didn't see the blush plastered on Watanuki's cheeks as he yelled, "Then stop trying to peek at my face, you creep!"

* * *

"Watanuki-kun, you're chiffon cake is always amazing," Himawari-chan said, smiling at him. This made him grin blissfully.

"Thank you Himawari-chan!" he cried happily. Watanuki heard munching from somewhere behind him and turned to see Domeki also partaking in his food.

"Hey, who said you could have that!?" he cried. Domeki ignored him and sat down. Watanuki was about to complain again when he suddenly sneezed.

"I hope you're not getting a cold Watanuki-kun," Himawari-chan said. Watanuki shook his head.

"I'm fine," he reassured her.

"That's good to hear," she said. Himawari then smiled at him and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," she said reluctantly, "Your lunch was delicious as always. I'll see you later, Watanuki-kun, Domeki-kun." She turned around and scampered off, waving all the while.

Watanuki waved vigorously until she was out of sight, a blissful smile plastered on his face.

"Himawari-chan is so cute! Every time she smiles at me my heart melts," he said, hugging himself as his eyes glazed over and he went into 'daydream' mode.

"Idiot," Domeki muttered as he continued to gulp down the lunch Watanuki had made. The spectacled boy turned to glare savagely at him.

"I'm not an idiot!" he cried, outraged. He sighed and looked at Domeki in annoyance. Though he didn't want to admit it, Domeki had saved him that morning. Watanuki knew he couldn't stand to thank Domeki twice in one day so he decided he should at least refrain from yelling at him.

"Why are you staring at me? Do you want my food?" Domeki asked Watanuki, holding out some of his lunch to him.

"Why the heck would I want your food?" Watanuki cried, standing up, "And I was not staring at you!" The words were no sooner out of his mouth than his vision began to swim. He swayed dangerously and felt strong arms grab hold of him before he fell.

"Are you okay?" Domeki asked. Watanuki squirmed against his grip, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine! Now let me go," he said weakly. Domeki forced him to face him and sighed.

"You're burning up. Why did you lie to Kunogi?" he asked. Watanuki didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have a fever, and a pretty bad one by the looks of it," the other boy answered. Watanuki pulled out of Domeki's grip.

"I'm fine," he growled. But his body betrayed him as he sank to his knees.

"Even I can tell you aren't 'fine'," Domeki said, "Let's go." He grabbed Watanuki's hand and pulled him up.

"Where are you taking me?" Watanuki asked.

"Home."

Watanuki once again pulled away.

"That much I can do myself," he said and started for the school's front gates. Domeki watched the smaller boy go, wanting to follow. He decided against it. Watanuki was upset enough as it was. He sighed, turned away and headed back into the school. Would that idiot never learn?

* * *

Watanuki rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He could barely stay conscious and knew his fever was worsening. But that was the least of his problems now.

"Damn it, they're everywhere," he whispered, as his differently colored eyes moved from side to side. Spirits, big and small, benign and sinister, were everywhere. Not to say that he wasn't always followed by a few, but having this many trailing him was worrying to say the least. Picking up his pace, Watanuki turned a corner, and, just as soon as they'd come, the spirits were gone. On a regular day he would have stopped to question it, but today he could have cared less. His head was killing him and he just wanted to go home and sleep. Watanuki walked on in silence, his nerves finally beginning to calm themselves. A cool wind swept along the street. It stung his burning cheeks and sent a chill down his back. Shivering, he rubbed his arms in an effort to warm himself up.

"Are you cold?' said a voice from behind him. Watanuki jumped in surprise and turned around. His eyes scanned the street as his insides froze. There was no one there. Watanuki turned away and quickened his pace, his heart beating violently in his chest. Up ahead he saw a figure.

"It's impossible to run. You can't get away from me," the man said, smiling. He was powerful looking, his hair messy, his worn out trench coat full of dirt and what Watanuki hoped was not dried splashes of blood. He had only to blink and the man was gone again.

Now Watanuki had broken out in a run. "Please stay away, please stay away," he muttered over and over again, the fear in his heart becoming almost unbearable. A sudden wave of nausea came over him, forcing him to stop and gulp down deep breaths of air. Why now, his mind screamed as he eyes moved wildly from side to side. The street was empty. He shut them tightly as his head began to spin. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he tried to stop himself from heaving.

"Feeling a little green?" the deep voice said again. Watanuki's nerves snapped at that moment, his mind clouding over with fear until he could no longer think straight. He stumbled blindly away from the voice. Clutching his stomach, he cried hoarsely, "Stay the hell away from me!"

A cold laugh followed by the squealing of car tires echoed in Watanuki's mind as his body connected with something hard. Sparks erupted before his eyes as a loud ringing filled his ears. Watanuki fell to the ground. He could not move. His mind was numb with shock and the thought that something horribly wrong had just come to pass was Watanuki's last before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Oh no! Dramatic ending. What will happen next? If you R&R then the next chapter should be up by next weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4: Visit in the Night

**Don't Turn Around**

**Chapter 4: Guilt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this anime.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this next installment. A message to all you who reviewed my work: 'Thank you so much!'**

* * *

Watanuki's eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly and looked around him in alarm. He was sitting on a futon in a small, empty room lined with flimsy paper doors. One of them was slightly ajar and Watanuki could see the silhouette of a large man in a yukata sitting with his back turned to him just beyond it.

"Haruka-san, is that you?" Watanuki asked, walking towards the man.

"Yes," Haruka said, glancing over at the boy, a soft smile on his lips. The younger boy took a seat next to the spirit of Domeki's grandfather and stared ahead of him. Eventually he asked, "Am I dead?"

Haruka put the pipe he always seemed to have in his mouth and inhaled thoughtfully.

"No, this is a dream. Though you should thank Shizuka when you wake up. It's the third time he saved you today," he said, that knowing smile never once leaving his lips. Watanuki stared at his hands and fidgeted restlessly.

"He doesn't need to get involved in my business. I would've been fine," he said indignantly, though he knew he was being foolish.

"Shizuka involves himself in your business precisely because he knows you won't be fine on your own," Haruka said. He took another drag of his pipe. Watanuki watched him for a moment before looking away.

"…I guess I'll thank him," he muttered reluctantly, passing a hand threw his fine black hair. Haruka smiled.

"I'll take your word for it. Now, it seems our time has run out for today, Watanuki-kun," he said, "Until next time." He gave Watanuki a final wave before fading away.

* * *

Bright lights blinded Watanuki as his eyes squinted open in the real world. His head was throbbing and the light shining in his face was making matters worse. Snapping his eyes shut again, he fumbled around for his glasses. Instead his hand hit a light material. The warmth exuding from beneath it told him that this was part of someone's body. Turning his head to the side he tried to focus on the blurry person sitting next to him.

"Domeki?" he asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Yeah?" the figure responded in his usual deep voice. Watanuki quickly pulled his hand away from Domeki's leg and asked, "Where are my glasses?"

"They broke in the accident," he replied. Watanuki's brow furrowed. He remembered little of what had happened before he fell unconscious – other than being harassed by the spirit of that man. A shiver ran threw his body even as he thought about it.

"What happened? What accident?" Watanuki demanded as he attempted to sit up. He was prevented, however, by Domeki's large hand coming to rest on his chest.

"What are you doing? Get you big hand off of me!" Watanuki cried. Domeki ignored him.

"You're still feverish and you have a mild concussion. So stop being an idiot and don't try to get up," he said. Watanuki's mismatched eyes glared up at the bigger boy but he stayed where he was.

"What kind of accident was I in?" he asked again.

"A car accident. I saw that spirit following you again through this," Domeki said, indicating the eye they shared with his finger, "I came to find you and when I did you were unconscious on the ground and the owner of the car was having a breakdown."

A door creaked open and Yuko walked in, followed by Mokona.

"That's when he brought you back to his house and called me over," she said from the doorway. She was smiling widely as Mokona hopped onto her shoulder.

"Luckily you weren't hurt that bad. Domeki was even able to look after your wounds himself. I was barely even needed," Yuko added as she took a seat opposite Domeki. Watanuki felt slightly ashamed. Domeki had saved him yet again and here he was acting cranky, as usual. He glanced at Domeki out of the corner of his eyes.

"Um…" he began, clearing his throat, "Thank you, I guess."

Domeki stared at him in silence. When Watanuki started to get uncomfortable he said, "Why the hell are you staring at me?"

The other boy shrugged.

"It's just the first time you actually thanked me face to face. Every other time you'd hide your face or look away."

"Oh my, just look at this romantic ambiance!" Yuko said, beaming. Watanuki's face went crimson.

"What the hell is romantic about it?" he cried, sitting up despite the fact that Domeki had advised him against it. His head spun but he ignored it as Mokona jumped onto his lap and said gleefully, "Watanuki's blushing! He's red like a tomato!"

"Shut up!" he cried, "And stop bouncing on me!"

Mokona hopped onto Yuko's shoulder again and cried, "Watanuki's scary!" Yuko laughed and pulled something out of the bag she had been carrying.

"Here, these are yours Watanuki," she said, handing him his glasses. Watanuki put them on, expecting them to be cracked and crooked, but they were just fine. If anything they seemed better. He eyed Yuko suspiciously.

"…What do I owe you for these?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. Yuko smiled.

"Your body," she said bluntly. Watanuki's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Oh come one Watanuki, it was a joke. You really owe me the money I paid to get these fixed," she said. Watanuki sighed in relief.

"That's all it better be, you crook," he said and raised his hand to his mouth as he stifled a yawn. Yuko stood up.

"Well, I must be on my way. I have business to attend to, " she said and sat down by the front door to put her shoes on.

""I should get going too," Watanuki said, pulling the covers off of him. Domeki grabbed his arm.

"She said you should stay here," he said, looking at Yuko. She nodded once.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere tonight. Besides, if you were to be left alone when you're this vulnerable that spirit would come again. And if that happened," her eyes darkened as she continued, "I could not guarantee your safety. That's why I told Domeki you'd be staying here." Watanuki wanted to protest but instead he said, "I understand." He had caused everyone enough trouble today so he would make an exception for tonight and put up with Domeki. Yuko pulled open the door and looked back at the two teenagers.

"Have a good night," she said, winked, and walked out the door.

"What the hell was that wink for?" he cried after her. Yuko's muffled laugh could be heard as the door slammed shut. As soon as she was gone an uncomfortable silence filled the room. It continued for a few minutes until Watanuki could no longer stand it. He glanced at Domeki. The boy was staring absent-mindedly ahead of him, apparently deep in thought.

"What's with you?" Watanuki asked.

"What do you mean?" Domeki said, looking down at him. Watanuki scrutinized the bigger boy, trying to figure out what was going on behind his green eyes.

"I don't know, you're acting weird. It's creeping me out," he finally said, sounding a little annoyed. Domeki opened his mouth as though he were about to say something, hesitated, then said, "I should have walked you home today." Watanuki glowered. He could guess where this was going. He crossed his arms.

"So, this is my fault because I told you to stay behind, is basically what you're saying?" he asked angrily. To Watanuki's surprise Domeki shook his head.

"No," he said, his eyebrows knitting together, "I should have gone with you despite you telling me not to, is what I'm saying."

Watanuki was speechless. Could it be that Domeki was feeling…guilty? Watanuki felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He kept getting redder and redder and didn't exactly understand why. Turning away, he lay back down, threw the covers over himself and mumbled, "Stop thinking about stupid things and go to bed."

Domeki nearly cracked a smile at this. Watanuki could be so cute sometimes.

"I have to set up my futon first," Domeki said, standing up, "I'll be back." He left the room and walked along a small corridor. It led to his room. Domeki walked in and stopped in front of his closet. He was about to open it when he heard a scrapping noise from somewhere behind him. He turned around. The wall just opposite from him had deep scratches wedged into it in the shape of letters. They spelt 'YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HIM ALONE.' Domeki's eyes widened.

"Damn it" he said through clenched teeth and started to run back the way he had come.

* * *

**I'm glad I finished this in the time I said I would. Hopefully you guys liked it. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dream a Little Dream

**Don't Turn Around**

**Chapter 5: Dream a Little Dream**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the anime.**

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been busy. This chapter has a lot of scene changes. I hope that doesn't mess it up. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

**Thank you for all the reviews, they make me so happy!** **I never thought so many people would like this story.**

**

* * *

**Domeki ran into the room he had left Watanuki in, prepared for the worst.

"Watanuki!!"

He stopped dead at the doorway. Watanuki was sitting groggily on the futon completely unharmed.

"What?" he demanded, "I was trying to sleep." Domeki's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth together angrily.

"It's nothing," he muttered and walked back along the hallway to grab his futon. He stared at the words engraved on the wall. That spirit was playing around with them. Domeki didn't like it at all. He wouldn't stand for it. He brought he futon back to the other room and placed it on the floor beside Watanuki's.

"Did something happen? You seem tense," Watanuki said, lying back down.

"He's playing around with us," was Domeki's murmured answer. Watanuki's brows knitted together as he said, "By 'him' you mean…"

"The spirit, yeah," Domeki said, giving a slight nod.

"Well, we're both fine at the moment," Watanuki said, stifling a yawn, "So, I'm going to bed." Domeki said nothing to this as he slid under his covers. Within a few minutes Watanuki was sleeping deeply. It took Domeki much longer to fall asleep.

* * *

Watanuki was in heaven. Himawari was smiling at him, holding a forkful of food in her slender right hand.

"Open wide, Watanuki-kun," she said, lifting it up to his mouth, "Let me nurse you back to health."

"Oh, Himawari-chan, how kind of you!" Watanuki cried, opening his mouth. As he was about to enjoy Himawari's food he vaguely heard a voice in the background say, "Wake up, you moron." Watanuki frowned.

"Shut up. Get out of my dream, stupid Domeki," he growled, turning back to the ever-smiling Himawari.

"I would love to, believe me," continued Domeki, "But only if you stop hugging me first. I can hardly breath." At those words, Watanuki's dream evaporated as quickly as it had come. He awoke with a start.

"What a weird dream…whoah! You were serious! That wasn't part of my dream?" he cried, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. It seemed that between now and last night Watanuki had somehow rolled onto Domeki. His arms were wrapped around the boy's neck, undoubtedly from when he had been dreaming of Himawari. A fierce blush of shame and embarrassment rose to his cheeks.

"Don't use me in your fantasies of Kunogi," Domeki said flatly, completely unsurprised by their current situation.

"Shut up! Like I can help what I do in my sleep!" Watanuki cried in his defense, pulling his arms from around Domeki's neck. Domeki, however, grabbed a hold of the boy's arms and flipped him over so that their positions were reversed. Domeki now sat atop him. Watanuki's indignant cry never made it to his lips as Domeki lowered his face just inches from Watanuki's own.

"That's why you're an idiot," he said, smirking. Watanuki's face flushed crimson yet again, as Domeki got to his feet.

"I am not an idiot, you pervert!" he yelled. Domeki slid open the screen leading to the hallway, a finger in his ear.

"I'm going to change," he said indifferently, as though nothing had happened. Watanuki watched him go, fuming.

"That guy has no sense of shame what-so-ever," he grumbled, his cheeks still tinted a deep shade of red. They got redder still as he thought of how close Domeki's lips had been to his own. A little closer and they would have been…

"What the hell! How can I even be thinking of something like that?" Watanuki cried in alarm, his arms flailing around him in desperation, "He's a GUY! And one I can't stand, for that matter!" he started as he heard footsteps coming his way. Watanuki hurriedly tried to compose himself as the door slid open. When Domeki saw that Watanuki was still not dressed he said, "What have you been doing? If you don't hurry up we'll be late for school."

"I'll be ready, so get out!" Watanuki snapped as he ushered the bigger boy out of the room, hiding his face all the while. Like he'd ever let that jerk see him blushing on his account.

* * *

Watanuki sat at his desk staring at the blackboard without really seeing it. Despite having slept well the night before he was still tired. He supposed it must be because of his cold. Domeki had said that he shouldn't unnecessarily overexert himself today. His only solace was that his head was not aching as much as it had yesterday. Despite that, he was having no luck paying attention to his teacher though, admittedly, he wasn't trying very hard. His eyes drifted over to the window. As he stared down at the few students and teachers below a soft humming reached his ears. It was a tune he didn't recognize, perhaps a children song. Eyes narrowing, Watanuki turned to his neighbor and was about to tell he to be quiet when he stopped dead. The boy next to him was fast asleep, textbook in hand. He glanced at the students that were closest to him. None of them were humming. Desperately, Watanuki tried to pinpoint the source of the noise. His blood ran cold when he finally did.

The humming was coming from beneath his desk.

A shiver ran down his spine as, with trembling hands, he gripped his desk and leaned over to peer underneath of it. A pair of sinister eyes met his own. Watanuki stifled a scream as he came face to face with the ghost and tried to back away in terror. He toppled over his chair and sat on the ground, staring wordlessly at the man, his eyes wide with fear.

"Did you really think you could keep me away?" he asked, his eyes seeming to laugh at Watanuki's foolishness. All of the students in his class had turned to look at him, some of them muttering to each other from behind their hands.

"What are you doing, young man?" the teacher snapped. Watanuki didn't notice her, or anybody else as he continued to stare at the spot underneath the desk that, to them, was empty.

"Watanuki-kun?"

Watanuki turned his head up to the voice, his eyes glazed over in fear.

"Himawari-chan…" he muttered. Himawari watched him fearfully.

"Are you okay, Watanuki-kun/" she asked hesitantly. Watanuki shook his head slowly, finally gathering his bearings.

"No, I'm not feeling very well," he said, standing up and walking to the doorway of the classroom, "I'm going to the nurse's office." Himawari watched him walk out of the room uneasily. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Watanuki half jogged down the school's hallway. His heart was beating hard in his chest, his eyes moving around the room restlessly. He expected to see that man at any moment, around very corner, menacing and merciless. Watanuki's stomach churned fearfully as a wave of nausea washed over him. He rushed to the nearest bathroom and turned on the water. Rinsing his face, he focused on taking deep breaths. He slowly began to clam down, though his stomach was still aching uneasy. He reached out for a paper towel and whipped his face. Then he peered at his reflection in the dirty bathroom mirror. He was deathly pale, his face shining with a cold sweat. That's when he noticed something strange. There was a slight distortion in his reflection. Approaching his face to the mirror, Watanuki examined the spot. There was a thin crack in it. He was about to pull away from it when something happened. The crack in the glass was expanding before his eyes, tracing thin, spidery veins throughout the length of the mirror. A moment later, before Watanuki could do anything to stop it, the mirror exploded. The shards cut his face even as he pulled up his arms to shield it from them. He stumbled over the mess of shards, a cry of pain escaping his lips as he fell to the floor. A cold laugh echoed through the small room, as footfalls sounded all around him. At one moment they seemed to come closer, the next they seemed to be drifting away.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Watanuki screamed, finally losing control. His eyes were clamped shut. If Watanuki saw that man's face he would go mad. The footsteps sounded nearer again and all he could do was cover his face with his arms and tremble with fear. Someone firmly gripped his arms. He yelled and fought against them.

"Watanuki, snap out of it! Clam down, it's me!"

Watanuki's eyes snapped open.

"Domeki!" he cried, relief apparent in his voice. He grabbed hold of the boy's shirt and leaned his head onto his chest, trying to stop his body from trembling. His breath was ragged and uneven.

"H-he was here…I was…" Watanuki tried to explain what had happened but couldn't think straight. Fear still coursed through his veins.

"Don't talk," Domeki said, his face taunt with anger. He had seen the mirror shatter from his left eye and had come to find Watanuki as quickly as he could. But he had had no idea which bathroom the boy was in. His grip tightened slightly on Watanuki's shoulder. If only he had been quicker Watanuki wouldn't be in this state. Domeki had never seen him look so scared – not even after all the strange things they'd been through.

"We're going to see that woman," he said suddenly. Watanuki looked up at him in surprise.

"You mean Yuko-san?" he asked, his voice slightly calmer now. Domeki nodded.

"She has to know a way to fix this. It's about time we asked her."

**

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Exorcism

**Don't Turn Around**

**Chapter 6: The Exorcism**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the anime/manga.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I'm really busy lately and I have thus been neglecting my poor fan fiction…not to mention I had a writer's block. I am sincerely glad for everyone's reviews. They are wonderful. I am still so amazed at how many positive comments I am getting. I am happy that so many people enjoy this story.**

**

* * *

**"You're asking me how to get rid of the spirit?" Yuko asked the two teenagers standing before her, "I thought the answer should be quite obvious – especially to someone like you, Domeki-kun."

After Domeki had found Watanuki in the bathroom he decided to take the boy to see Yuko. It had taken time to convince Watanuki to skip a full day of school, but he eventually did, and now that they were in the time witch's home she would not even give them a straight answer.

Domeki's brow creased as he thought about Yuko's cryptic words. What should he know? Yuko called upon Maru and Moro as he continued to search for an answer.

"Could you both look after our poor Watanuki's injuries?" she asked.

"Yes mistress!" they squealed in delight and rushed over to Watanuki. They each grabbed some bandages and anti-septic and started cleaning his wounds.

"Watch what you're doing! Hey! Ow!" Watanuki complained, flinching every time the disinfectant came into contact with the cuts on his arms and face.

"Listen to Watanuki whine. Isn't he funny?" Yuko asked, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, he's funny!" Mokona agreed enthusiastically.

"Funny! Watanuki's funny!" Maru and Moro chimed.

"Do you guys ever shut up?" Watanuki hissed, glaring at the lot of them. They merely continued to laugh. His eyes narrowed and he turned away sulkily.

"I guess that's my answer," he grumbled, then noticed Domeki watching him, "What? You going to laugh at me too?" Domeki shrugged.

"If you can whine like that then you must be okay," he remarked.

"Shut up! Of course I'm fine," Watanuki said, blushing and looking away. Domeki ignored him, once again deep in thought. A way to get rid of a spirit that he should be aware of…wait. It couldn't be. Not something as simple as…

"An exorcism?" Domeki asked, looking at Yuko, "Is that it?" Yuko smiled.

"I'm glad you realized it. Sometimes the solution to a troublesome situation is so simple that we simply overlook it," she said, taking a sip of the sake that Maru and Moro had set out for her. Watanuki supposed he should be happy to finally hear a solution, but he felt slightly uneasy.

"The spirit's really violent," he said, "Will an exorcism be safe?"

"A violent spirit is still only a spirit. Generally speaking, despite his malevolence there should be no trouble in exorcising him; though, Watanuki, you will have to be present at the exorcism since it is you who is being haunted," Yuko replied. Both Watanuki and Domeki nodded in understanding. The taller boy stood up then and walked over to the door.

"I'll get things ready. It'll take awhile since I have to purify the place," he said, slipping on his shoes. Yuko nodded in understanding and said, "I'll send Watanuki over when you're ready."

* * *

Once Domeki had left Yuko decided that they should move onto the porch to get some fresh air. It was still only around noon. The sun was blindingly bright – Watanuki had to squint his eyes when he first walked out onto the small landing overlooking Yuko's side yard. Once they were comfortable Yuko turned to Watanuki, grinning from ear to ear. Watanuki groaned internally and said warily, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her smile widened.

"I'm simply curious," she said.

"About…?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"When you started having feelings for our little Domeki-kun," Yuko replied. Watanuki blushed crimson.

"W-what! What're you talking about, Yuko-san?" Watanuki spluttered.

"Oh, so you're in denial," she said, a wide smile still lingering on her lips. Watanuki shook his head.

"I…don't know what I think about Domeki," Watanuki said quietly, his blush deepening in this moment of honesty. He hated being so open about his feelings especially when it came to that lumbering oaf (which, of course, Domeki is neither of).

"All I know is that I don't like involving other people in my business, especially when it's dangerous. And that's all Domeki seems to be – in my business. It doesn't matter who it is. I would feel responsible for anyone who suffered because they became involved with me." Watanuki said, his gaze lingering on the small garden Yuko had at the side of her house.

"What you must understand is that sometimes one has no choice but to rely on others. There are times when people fall into a situation so serious that they cannot break away from it without the help of others," Yuko explained, lighting her pipe and inhaling deeply, "And if Domeki has decided to help you he is aware of the possible dangers that comes with that choice. That's why you should put a little more faith in him." Watanuki hardly looked convinced.

"How could I not feel responsible if something happened to him? That would just be wrong," he whispered, leaning his head against one of the paper walls. Yuko smiled softly.

"And that's why you're in love with him," she teased.

"I am not!!" Watanuki cried indignantly, he face red once again.

"You should tell him how you feel," Yuko said happily.

"I don't feel anything for that jerk!" he yelled.

"Tell him, tell him," Maru and Moro said, joining in as they twirled around in circles. Watanuki threw his hands into the air and cursed.

"Ugh! I'm going to take a nap!" He growled before stalking agitatedly back into the house.

"They will make an adorable couple," Yuko said to herself, smiling as she took another drag of her pipe.

* * *

Watanuki stood outside of Domeki's temple, trying to calm his nerves. Yuko had walked him all the way to Domeki's house and had just left. He knew he should go in, but he was nervous. His conversation with Yuko kept replaying over and over again in his mind's eye. Watanuki wished she hadn't brought something like that up right before the exorcism. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax.

"Well it's not like I'm actually in love with him or anything. So I should just stop thinking about it," he said. With that he stepped into the temple and removed his shoes. Domeki was at the entrance, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He never seems to have a care in the world, Watanuki thought, his eyes narrowing at Domeki. They stood staring at each other for a moment, Domeki trying to tell whether Watanuki was scared or not, Watanuki trying to hide the fact that he was indeed a little scared. Then Domeki raised himself away from the wall and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Watanuki said, nodding. They walked to the center of the temple. There was a scripture set on the table and a bowl filled with incense set next to it. A few wards had been placed around the room.

"I'm going to go into the next room. That spirit will most likely only show itself when I'm not around. Once he's here I'll handle the rest," Domeki said, peering once again into Watanuki's eyes, "Will you be alright?" Watanuki wanted to snap at him but his mouth felt oddly dry. He merely nodded and took a seat on the ground. Domeki stood behind him for another moment before turning away and walking out of the room. He brushed his fingers through his short black hair as he slid the paper door shut. He didn't want to leave Watanuki alone, not for a second, but he knew he had no choice. Once this final step was over Watanuki would be able to live normally again. Until then Domeki would make sure he didn't get hurt. He had failed all the times before but this time he wouldn't let that spirit near Watanuki.

* * *

The silence made Watanuki on edge. He knew that Domeki was just beyond one of the thin paper walls but he could feel the fear creeping into the back of his mind. Once it had taken root, it began to spread until Watanuki could no longer sit still. Standing up, his eyes slowly took in every inch of the rectangular room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. After a minute he sighed. Everything was fine and he slowly began to calm down again. But, of course, he was wrong.

The sound of a door sliding made him look to his left. One of the paper doors lay ajar, the hallway beyond it too dark to see more than a few inches ahead. Watanuki stared at it, frozen on the spot.

"Domeki…?" he whispered, his eyes wide. A minute passed by in silence. Watanuki did not move a muscle, his eyes still lingering on that black hole, expecting to see a flash of movement, anything. The lights flickered momentarily above him, making him jump. Then they began to flicker non-stop before finally going out completely. Watanuki stood trembling in the darkness. His insides twisted with fear and he wanted to scream, but he could not find his voice. Watanuki heard a scrapping sound coming from somewhere behind him and swiveled around. To his surprise the lights flickered back to life at that moment. Relief washed over him when he saw that the area in front of him was empty. He laughed shakily at his foolishness and turned around. What he saw made him scream.

* * *

Domeki saw the man through his borrowed eye and heard Watanuki's frightened scream. He threw open the sliding door and rushed into the room.

"Light the incense!" he called to Watanuki, who lay sprawled on the floor. The smaller boy moved away from the spirit and towards the table. He took a lighter in his trembling hand and lit it. He cursed and he burnt himself and dropped it.

"Damn it!" he growled, picking it up again. Next to him, Domeki had grabbed the scripture and begun to read a passage of it aloud. The wind in the room seemed to pick up and the spirit stumbled back. He smiled and said, "So this was what you were up to. I found it strange that you had been left alone; now I understand why." Watanuki glared at him as he got the lighter working again. This time he successfully lit the incense. Strands of some airy substance began to wrap itself around the ghost-man as he began to laugh coldly.

"Ahahahaha! Do you really think I could be taken care of so easily?" he cried, "You underestimate me. All I've been doing up until now is play with you kitten. I wanted to torture you slowly, bring you to the brink of insanity before ending your life. But it seems you are tired of our games." He disappeared from in front of them only to appear beside Watanuki, who stifled a scream.

"I am truly sorry to have to dispose of you so soon. I was coming to like you," the man said, his eyes wide with insanity and he pulled a long, slender knife from his long jacket. Domeki ran between them before the ghost-man had a chance to swing his weapon. His voice was steadily getting louder as he continued to read the scripture. The man was immediately forced to back away. His eyes narrowed, though and insane smile still touched his lips.

"Such an annoyance," he hissed, "I'll just have to get rid of you first!" The wind began to howl all around them as the strands that had been around the spirit's body began to sway madly about. Then they fixed themselves on Domeki and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, cutting into his skin. Domeki flinched but continued to read the scriptures without faltering. Watanuki watched the scene before him feeling utterly helpless. What could he do? That's when he saw it. Something was shining in the spirit's chest. Watanuki wasn't sure what it was but he was positive it was what was giving him so much power. He heard Domeki's words falter and looked up. The strange strands had fastened themselves around his neck. He was struggling to get them off, clawing at them with his fingers, but to no avail. Watanuki fought against the growing panic in his chest and stared wildly around, looking for something that could help. If he didn't do something soon Domeki would…he glanced back at Domeki.

"Domeki!" Watanuki cried in alarm. The boy had lifted his arms as though to pull an arrow. He drew his right arm back, aimed at the man's chest and let go. The spirit cried out in pain and the wind vanished. Domeki fell to his knees, coughing and holding his neck. The spirit also appeared weak; his features seemed less defined, almost like he had begun to fade. His eyes met Watanuki's and he said, "This is not the end. I will have your life, kitten." Then, before Watanuki could even blink, he was gone. A thud sounded behind him, making him turn around. Domeki lay unconscious on the ground.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter! If all goes well, the next one should be up within two weeks, at the most. Thank you all for your patience. R&R!**

**I was also wondering. For the next chapter would you guys like a:**

**Cute romantic scene.**

**Hot romantic scene.**

**If no one answers I will do what I think is best. =3**


	7. Chapter 7: Their Feelings

**Don't Turn Around**

**Chapter 7: Their Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHOLIC or the characters.**

**Finally, this chapter is up. I'd like to apologize for how long updates have been taking lately. I'm so busy. Forgive me! Thank you everyone for your reviews. They were very helpful!**

**

* * *

**Yuko's head turned towards the front of her shop as a clatter sounded from the entranceway. She stood up, her kimono flowing smoothly around her as she went, and walked calmly to the door. Two figures lay sprawled on the floor in front of her. After a moment, one of them stirred and raised himself off the floor. It was Watanuki. His breath was coming out in labored gasps as he stared up at Yuko. His mismatched eyes, wide and fearful, then focused on Domeki's unconscious form. There was an angry red mark circling Domeki's neck and his wrists were stained red with blood. Yuko's crimson eyes narrowed.

"So, it seems the exorcism was unsuccessful," she said slowly. Watanuki nodded fervently as Maru and Moro walked up to him. Moro carried a glass of water in her small, outstretched hand.

"Is Watanuki thirsty?" they asked together, looking a little worried. They didn't understand what was going on but they could tell something was wrong. Watanuki accepted the water gratefully. He downed it and whipped his mouth.

"Thanks," he said, smiling reassuringly at them before turning back to face Yuko, "Domeki passed out after the spirit left! Will he be okay? It didn't do anything weird to him, did it?" His eyes were wide with panic. Yuko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bring Domeki with you," she said, "Once we tend to his injuries you will tell me what happened. Then I will explain what I can."

Watanuki, grudgingly shouldering Domeki, followed Yuko as she walked past the shop's main room and into the one that Watanuki normally used when he stayed over at her place. A futon had already been laid out.

"Yuko-san, did you know this was going to happen?" Watanuki asked quietly.

"I knew it was a possibility. I like to be prepared," she said, smiling slightly. Yuko then passed the first-aid equipment over to Watanuki.

"Now, aren't you going to fix him up?" she asked teasingly.

"No," Mokona cried, jumping into the room, "He wants to give him CPR instead!" Watanuki let out an indignant cry.

"Who wants to give _who_ CPR?" he yelled, grabbing for Mokona. It squealed and ran to Yuko, who picked it up.

"The kiss of life! The kiss of life!" Maru and Moro sang behind them.

"Augh!" Watanuki cried, "How can I get anything done with you guys around?"

* * *

"So, even Domeki was unable to dispel the spirit. It shouldn't have been to difficult for him to defeat a normal spirit," Yuko said, her eyes resting on the now bandaged Domeki. Watanuki's eyes were on her face. He had explained everything that had happened at the temple, all of it, and Yuko hadn't so much as raised an eyebrow. Not that that really surprised him.

"So, basically you're saying that the spirit isn't normal," He asked. Yuko nodded.

"What makes it so different?"

"I have my suspicions," she answered. Watanuki watched her expectantly. When Yuko added nothing to her statement he said, "I guess you're not going to let me in on those suspicions." She smiled at him.

"Correct," she said, "Aside from that, Watanuki, you seem upset." Watanuki's eyes snapped away from her crimson ones and to the ground.

"I'm a little angry," he said slowly, "At myself for being so helpless and…at Domeki."

"Why is that?" Yuko asked, her eyes showing that she already understood his feelings completely.

"Today I was really scared. When Domeki fell to the ground I really thought that he might be dead. Getting hurt on my account is one thing, but he could have died and, no matter how much I dislike him, I don't want him dead," Watanuki said, balling his hands into fists. Yuko stood up and walked over to him. Kneeling in front of him, she put a pale hand on his shoulder.

"If you feel that way, then you should tell Domeki-kun once he wakes up," Yuko said, her eyes soft. Then she made for the door of the room.

"He's going to be fine, right?" Watanuki asked quietly.

"Yes," she said. A sigh of relief was the last thing Yuko heard before she left the room. She walked over to Mokona, who had been patiently waiting for her in the main room.

"Watanuki is beginning to realize them, isn't he?" she said, taking a seat beside the small black creature, "His feelings."

* * *

Watanuki was beginning to doze off, his head resting on his knees, as he heard the rustling of blankets. His eyes snapped open.

"You're awake," he said breathlessly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Brilliant observation," Domeki mumbled flatly, his mind still foggy from sleep. The relief Watanuki felt as he stared down at the injured boy was short-lived, however. It was replaced instead by a rage so strong and so sudden he couldn't hold it back. He was on the other boy in an instant.

"You jerk!" Watanuki cried angrily, pulling him roughly up by his collar.

"What the heck are you doing assaulting an injured person?" Domeki asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm teaching you a lesson!" Watanuki yelled back. Domeki sized him up, trying to shake of the sense of disorientation he was feeling. He was a little thrown off by Watanuki. He had never seen him so mad before.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I want you to stop butting into my business! You got that?" Watanuki said, "You could've been turned into a permanent vegetable today, for Christ's sake!"

"This is nothing compared to what you've been through," Domeki said, shrugging his shoulders. These words were followed by Watanuki's stunned silence. His grip loosened on the other boys shirt.

"Since when do you care what happens to me?" Watanuki asked quietly, his mismatched eyes avoiding Domeki's golden ones.

"I could ask you the same question," Domeki replied, startling Watanuki into a blush. Now he turned away completely and said, "We're talking about you right now!!"

"Hmm, well since I've been saving your ass for awhile now, I'd say I've cared about what happens to you for a long time," Domeki replied. He smirked when he saw Watanuki's body freeze. Then the boy stumbled to his feet and stuttered, "I-I'm going to go to the bathroom." Domeki grabbed hold of his arm, preventing him for leaving. He would not let Watanuki run away, not this time.

"Why do you always avoid anything that has to do with me?" Domeki asked him. Watanuki laughed nervously, his eyes looking anywhere but at Domeki.

"I…don't." he stammered.

"You're even denying that?" the taller boy asked, raising and eyebrow, "It hardly sounds convincing." He pulled Watanuki to the floor next to him and pinned him against its wooden surface.

"But I also think I know why you do it. You don't want to face the truth," Domeki said, his eyes boring into Watanuki's. The smaller boy tried to keep calm, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Let me go," he said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. Uneasiness sat in the pit of his stomach, his heart pounding, making him feel a little light-headed. He wasn't sure what Domeki was thinking but Watanuki was scared that he might get it right. And he did not want to face Domeki if that happened. The boy in question shook his head slowly.

"I'm not letting you go Watanuki. It's about time we talk about this," he said, "The reason you try so hard to force yourself into thinking you hate me – it's because you're really in love with me, isn't it." Watanuki's eyes widened as he blushed the deepest shade of red he had ever blushed in his life. He struggled as hard as he could against Domeki's firm grasp on his wrists and spluttered, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about; me in love with you? Don't make me laugh!" Domeki grabbed hold of Watanuki's chin and forced him to face him. There was a moment of brief silence as they stared at each other, Domeki's expression unreadable and Watanuki's flustered. Then Domeki spoke.

"If you can look me in the eye and say that, I'll believe you," he said. Watanuki opened his mouth to speak.

"I…" he began, but the words stuck in his suddenly constricted throat and he realized with a jolt that they would never reach his lips.

"I can't do it," he whispered, and then cried, "I can't, okay! So laugh at me, make fun of me!" Watanuki felt so ashamed and that feeling only increased when he felt hot tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. He whipped them away with the back of his hand. How humiliating this all was! Domeki, on the other hand, put a hand to his head and sighed.

"Laugh at you? I think you're misunderstanding," he said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Watanuki snapped.

"This is what I mean," Domeki said as he pressed his lips against Watanuki's. The other boy was frozen in shock for a moment. Then, realizing what was happening, his pushed Domeki away.

"Wait, wait! What? You're in love with me?" Watanuki cried in exasperation. Domeki stared at him, trying to determine whether he really was an idiot or just plain dense.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction," he said then bent down and whipped away a lingering tear on Watanuki's face, "But the answer is 'yes.'" Watanuki's heartbeat accelerated by a tenfold. He was blushing from head to toe. Domeki leaned toward him again, his face inches from Watanuki's.

"Can I?" he asked quietly, watching the other boy's face intently. Watanuki stared back, his eyes wide, his mouth parted ever so slightly. He didn't say anything – he was incapable of doing so at the moment. Domeki moved closer and when Watanuki didn't move away he kissed him for the second time. Watanuki wanted to get mad, tell him off or maybe call him a jerk, so it surprised him when he found himself shyly responding to Domeki's lips. Again, he felt the need to push Domeki away. But this time he fought against it and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. He had to overcome the lies he had convinced himself were factual and face the truth – no matter how much it scared him.

Watanuki gasped as Domeki gently shoved his tongue into his mouth. Domeki explored the boy's mouth, his tongue delving mercilessly into it, until Watanuki was gasping for breath. Then Domeki pulled away and rested his forehead against Watanuki's. The smaller boy clenched his trembling hands against Domeki's chest and mumbled, "I love you too…I think." Just then Yuko strode into the room. When she saw them she stopped, a wide smiling lighting her face.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, grinning. Watanuki yelped in surprise and made to move away from Domeki as he cried, "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Who are you trying to kid? This is _her _we're talking about," Domeki said, unperturbed, as he wound his arms around Watanuki's waist. The other boy shoved his hand in Domeki's face, squirming all the while.

"I don't care! This is embarrassing! Let me go," he said, blushing in embarrassment.

"There will be no need for that," Yuko said, "I'll be gone in a second. I just wanted to let you know that you're both staying here for the night. Come and see me in the morning and we'll discuss the next step you two should take with the spirit." Then she walked over to the doorway.

"Have fun," she said and exited the room. Her laughter could be heard as she walked down the hallway. Once she was gone Watanuki stood up.

"Where are you going?" Domeki asked.

"To get a futon," he answered, "Unlike you, I didn't get to sleep all afternoon. I'm tired." Now that the atmosphere they had created was gone, Watanuki had no idea how to treat Domeki. He wanted time to think by himself. Apparently Domeki wasn't in accordance with his plans for the next thing he knew Watanuki was being toppled into the already existing futon.

"One futon is enough," Domeki said and kissed him again. It was like they had never been interrupted. Watanuki wrapped his arms around Domeki once again and they engaged in a deep kiss. He only vaguely felt Domeki's hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as he plunged his tongue into Watanuki's mouth. His body was on fire; burning with a passion so strong it left his mind whirling. Domeki's fingers traced along his now exposed chest, making his breath catch in his throat as he stifled a moan. Watanuki's fingers entwined in Domeki's short black hair, pulling him closer and kissing him with almost bruising force. The bigger boy's hands traveled to his abdomen, then to his pant-line and, suddenly, Watanuki could think again. He put his hands on Domeki's chest, pushing him away. Domeki looked down at him, puzzled. He caught the fear in Watanuki's eyes before the boy had time to pull them away.

"I…" he began uncertainly. Domeki could hear the way his voice shook and could feel the way Watanuki's hands trembled against his chest. He sighed. What did Watanuki think he was, a sexual predator?

"I'm not going to force you to do anything if you're not ready," Domeki said, kissing the boy's forehead, "I'll go get the other futon. You can keep this one." He stood up and was gone. Watanuki lay there, breathing hard, his eyes wide with astonishment. Had Domeki just tried to be considerate towards him? He shot up, his hands pulling at his hair as he danced wildly around the room.

"Domeki being thoughtful! That's so creepy! Actually, everything about this is creepy! Ahh, what have I gotten myself into! Why'd I have to fall for a big oaf like him?" Watanuki cried as most of what had happened that day started to sink in. By the time Domeki was back Watanuki was hyperventilating on the floor. He stared down at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked. Watanuki jumped at his voice and scrambled under the covers of his futon.

"I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" he cried. Yes, he would sleep for now and somehow, tomorrow, he would be able to face both the spirit and Domeki. Somehow.

* * *

**On the bright side or dark side, I'm not sure what everyone will consider this to be, 'Don't Turn Around' is nearing its end. There's an estimated two or three chapters left. But right after I finish this one I'm going to start another xxxHOLIC story called 'Blood Red'. Keep an eye out for the prologue. I will update as soon as I can! I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Big Heart

**Don't Turn Around**

**Chapter 8: A Big Heart n a Small Package**

A/N: Okay guys, I know it has been forever since I updated and I actually wasn't going to but I feel bad for not finishing the story. I just felt like I no longer understood the characters and couldn't finish it. But I'll try, though the chapters may be a little shorter from now on. I hope you enjoy this, despite its short length and despite the fact that they may act out of character. Please forgive me!!

* * *

Thin rays of sunlight filtered through the window of the room where Watanuki lay asleep. He stirred as the light trailed across his face. Groggily, he reached for his glasses and pushed them up the bridge of his nose as he sat up in bed. Watanuki glanced at the empty futon next to his own and groaned. Putting his head in his hands, Watanuki went over the events of the night before.

First, Domeki had tricked him into admitting his feelings for him and then, to his great surprise, Domeki also confessed. The memory was hazy and dreamlike, but Watanuki knew better. Denial would do him no good at this point. The most important issue now was how he should act towards Domeki now that they...Watanuki paused mid-thought, frowning. What exactly were they? More than friends but definitely not lovers, thought things had been heading in that direction yesterday. Watanuki's cheeks burned and he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the embarrassing images that had risen in his mind's eye. But, really, how was he supposed to act around Domeki now that they had confessed their mutual love for one another?

"I've been a jerk to him for so long that when I finally want to change I don't know how," he muttered. Watanuki reluctantly rose to his feet and stared at the paper door for a few minutes, his heart beating hard in his chest.

"I guess I'll just make it up as I go along. If I'm too considerate he'll probably just get cockier," he grumbled. Taking a deep breath, his pulled open the door and walked down the hallway.

* * *

"What? You made me stay over last night just so that I could make you breakfast?" Watanuki howled, pointing an accusing finger at Yuko, "I thought it was because it was too dangerous for me to go back home!" Yuko burst into laughter.

"Oh my, did I really say something like that? It seems to have slipped my mind," she said, trying and failing to hide her amusement. Watanuki crossed his arms and turned his back to them, clearly sulking.

"And here I thought you might actually care about what happens to me," he said.

"Of course I do Watanuki," Yuko said, looking stricken. The boy glared at her.

"For some reason I don't believe you as much as I should," he said through gritted teeth. He pulled an apron roughly off of its hook and tied it around his waist.

"I guess I'll get started then," he mumbled darkly before walking into the kitchen. Domeki and Yuko could hear him mumbling angrily to himself as he turned on the stove.

"Watanuki always has so much energy," Yuko said as she raised a cup to her lips, "There aren't many people in this world that could get so worked up this early in the morning." Domeki nodded in agreement.

"I can hear you!" Watanuki yelled through the opening in the kitchen. Mokona and Yuko laughed in response. Domeki, on the other hand, stared thoughtfully at Yuko.

"You're trying to relieve the tension, aren't you," Domeki said. She met his eyes and smiled.

"So you noticed," she said and faux-sighed, "Well, what else could I do? We both know our poor Watanuki is probably feeling a little lost as to how he should treat you now. If he spent too much time dwelling on that things would get uncomfortable, and that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" she said and winked. The corner of Domeki's mouth twitched upwards in response.

Watanuki walked out of the kitchen carrying four plates and placed them on the table. They were stacked high with pancakes and topped with a generous amount of syrup. When she saw them Yuko's eyes lit up. She threw his hands together and cried, "Why, Watanuki, these look delicious!" He stared at his feet self-consciously, blushing lightly.

"T-thanks," he said and chance a sidelong glance at Domeki. He was sitting cross-legged at the table, frowning at his plate of pancakes. As though on cue, he looked up at Watanuki right as the boy's eyes landed on him. He had a confused look on his face.

"W-what is it?" Watanuki asked, a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks as their eyes met. Domeki stared at him accusingly.

"Why aren't they heart shaped?" he asked in his usual apathetic manner. Watanuki almost dropped his own plate. He stared at Domeki in open-mouthed disbelief, his blush deepening.

"Why would they be?" Watanuki cried. Domeki smirked and took a bite of his pancakes. Watanuki bit back a retort and took a seat beside him. Grabbing hold of his fork and knife, he asked, "Yuko, aren't you going to tell us more about the spirit?" She set down her utensils and smiled.

"Of course, but let's all finish eating first. We wouldn't want to ruin Watanuki's delicious cooking with such morbid conversation, right?" she said, looking at Mokona.

"Right!" Mokona replied happily as he sucked up his pile of pancakes.

Once they were finished eating Domeki and Watanuki stared expectantly at Yuko. She took a thoughtful drag of her pipe. As she exhaled wisps of smoke swirled around her, veiling her face in pale grey cloud. After a minute, she said, "Before I tell you anything I think you should take a walk." Watanuki's jaw dropped and his fork slipped through his fingers. Had Yuko just said that they should _take a walk_? He couldn't have heard right.

"You can't be serious, Yuko! What about the spirit?" he cried. She merely shook her head and pointed towards the door.

"Afterwards Watanuki."

* * *

"I don't understand Yuko these days," Watanuki said, stomping down the street angrily. Domeki followed him at his usual lazy pace, arms crossed.

"We should just do what she says. She always has some reason behind what she says and does," Domeki said calmly. Watanuki sighed.

"I know. It's just that lately it seems like that habit of hers has gotten worse. I wish I had some sort of heads up as to what's going to happen," Watanuki said, slowing to match Domeki's pace.

"Stop worrying so much," Domeki said. Watanuki glared at him.

"How is it that you're so calm?" he asked accusingly. Domeki stopped abruptly.

"I'm perfectly calm because she knew what she was doing when she sent us out here," he answered, pointing ahead of them. A young, fair-haired girl stood beside a lamppost. Her eyes shot up as she noticed them. Watanuki smiled as he recognized her.

"Kohane-chan, what're you doing here?" he asked. Kohane looked from Watanuki to Domeki.

"Kimihiro-kun, Shizuka-kun, you're injured," she said as her eyes locked with Watanuki's, "Is it because of the spirit that is haunting you?"

"So you noticed," he said. She nodded.

"I noticed the last time we saw each other. It's the reason I'm here," she replied.

"It was already haunting me back then?" Watanuki whispered in astonishment. Kohane reached out to grab his hand. She hesitated for a moment before taking it in her small ones.

"I want to help you with the exorcism.

* * *

**TBC...Soon!! I promise!! w**


	9. Chapter 9: True Identity

**Don't Turn Around**

**Chapter 9: Identity**

**AN: See next chapter is up soon, just like I promised! :) I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter should be coming fairly soon (I think.) My workload for school is building up again. Professional Writing keeps me busy, so it may be a week or so before I update again.**

**(I lol at the typo someone found in here!! Fixed it though.) :P  
**

* * *

"I want to help you with the exorcism," Kohane said firmly. Watanuki felt a wave of worry bubble up inside of him. He gave her hands a squeeze.

"That wouldn't be such a good ides. The spirit is very dangerous. Besides, we already tried an exorcism and it didn't work. He was too strong," Watanuki said.

"He was too strong?" Kohane asked, not quite understanding him. Domeki nodded.

"Maybe if you used a binding spell you could do it," Kohane suggested. Watanuki's eyes widened.

"I hadn't thought of that. How do binding spells work again?" he asked.

"You need something of value that belonged to the spirit you wish to bind; a piece of clothing, a strand of hair, even their name is good enough. Once you have that you can summon the spirit to you and bind them to the place in which the spell is cast," Domeki explained. Watanuki crossed his arms, deep in thought. How were they going to find something like that? Something that had formerly belonged to the spirit…Watanuki snapped his fingers as an idea struck him.

"When I told Yuko about the spirit awhile ago, she said that it was probably the ghost of someone bad, someone who had most likely committed a crime. If we go to the library we could probably find something in the newspapers archived there. This couldn't have happened too long ago since he only began haunting me a few weeks ago," Watanuki said.

"That's a good idea," Domeki said. Watanuki smiled at Kohane.

"Thank you for giving us the suggestion. It really helped us," he said.

"You're welcome, Kimihiro-kun," Kohane said, nodding meekly.

"We should get going," Domeki said.

"Then let's head straight for the library. Yuko knew about this turn of events so there's really no point in going back to the shop," Watanuki said. He felt Kohane's small hands wrap around his own again and glanced down at her questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When you find the spirit's name please tell me. I want to help with the next exorcism. With two exorcists it should be a lot easier," she said, "Besides, I don't want to see either Kimihiro-kun or Shizuka-kun get hurt again." Watanuki's brow creased with worry. He didn't want Kohane to be there. It was way too dangerous for a small girl like her.

"I'm not sure that's such a-"

"We'll let you know," Domeki interrupted. Watanuki stared at Domeki in disbelief. Kohane, on the other hand, smile a little.

"Thank you," she said as she turned around, "Well, my mother will be looking for me. Goodbye." She waved and began walking back the way she had come. Once she was out of sight, Watanuki turned on Domeki.

"How could you say that? She's just a little girl. The spirit could hurt her," Watanuki cried, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Domeki gently pried Watanuki's hands away and held them in his own. His eyes locked with the smaller boy's mismatched ones.

"I did it because she is right. You saw what happened last time. I didn't have nearly enough power to do it alone. We need her help, that's why the witch sent us out her," Domeki said firmly. Watanuki looked away, eyes full of worry. Dpemki sighed and grabbed Watanuki's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"I won't let anything happen to her," he assured Watanuki, who then blushed at the closeness of their bodies and pulled away in embarrassment.

"You'd better or you'll have me to answer to! Now let's go!" Watanuki said, stomping away. Domeki fought back the urge to laugh at the idiot. His threat only made him cuter.

"Stop standing there like an idiot and move!" Watanuki called back to him. Domeki stuck a finger in his ears.

"Shut up," he said flatly, though his lips were turned upwards in a small smile. Some things would never change.

* * *

The library loomed on top of a small hill in the middle of the city. It was an old, large building, rectangular in shape. Watanuki and Domeki walked through the rotating doors and to the front desk. After talking to the librarian they were lead up to a room situated in the furthest corner of the second story. She unlocked the door and stepped back to allow them inside.

"This room has newspaper articles dating all the way back to the 30's. Please handle them with care and I hope you find what you are looking for," the librarian said. She bowed once before exiting the room. A soft click followed as the door swung shut behind her. Watanuki looked around the room. It was small and cramped, the row upon rows of shelves taking up most of the room.

"I almost don't know where to start. Why can't things be easy for once?" Watanuki said mournfully as he grabbed a stepladder that was sitting in the corner of the room. He dragged it over to one of the bookcases and sighed. This wouldn't go nearly as quickly as he had hoped.

"I'll start looking here. You can start sorting through the ones on the opposite side," Watanuki said, "Remember; we're looking for the death of a criminal. Any that happened around two weeks ago will do."

"Yeah, yeah," Domeki said and started rifling through the folders, attentively checking the dates on each article.

* * *

Once they had collected all the newspapers articles from two weeks ago, they spread them out on the table and began sorting through them one by one, looking for anything that stood out. Watanuki rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand – it couldn't get much more boring than this. Everything he had seen so far was completely unrelated, there was no mention whatsoever of the death of a convicted man. Watanuki placed his most recent pile on the table and took a deep breath, trying not to lose his patience. What happened if they couldn't find anything about the spirit? He didn't want to think about it. Watanuki whipped his forehead.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he asked, turning to Domeki. The boy looked up from the article he had been reading, his mouth a thin line.

"Watanuki," he said, ignoring his comment and making Watanuki blush. Domeki rarely called him by his name.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I found the guy," Domeki replied, handing the article over to him. Watanuki grabbed it, his eyes skimming over the content of the article. As they traveled further down the color drained from his face. The man in the article, Haseo Nukamura, had been a serial killer in his former life, convicted and condemned to the death penalty at the age of 35. He would stalk teenagers around Watanuki's age, learn their schedules, and then abduct them when he knew they'd be alone. The bodies the police recovered were so mutilated that they could only be identified via dental records. He took one look at the picture of Nukamura that had been placed alongside the article and threw it on the table. He raised a shaking hand to his forehead. There was no doubt in his mind that Nukamura was the spirit. Domeki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"How can I be all right?" Watanuki asked, "What he did to those kids was horrible…and he plans to do the same to me."

"It won't come to that. Now that we have his name he'll be forced to move on," Domeki reassured him. Watanuki nodded and then stopped.

"Is the heater broken or something? It is _way _too hot in here," he said, "I'm starting to feel light-headed." He stood up and made his way towards the heater. No air rose from it. Something else did draw his attention, however.

"I smell gasoline…and smoke!" he cried, spinning around. As he did so, he heard something creek in front of him. The bookcase ahead of him groaned and heaved forward. It collapsed mere inches from Watanuki. He fell against the bookcase behind him and saw the one next to Domeki start sway dangerously.

"Domeki!" he yelled. Domeki lunged out of the way as the second bookcase toppled to the ground. He landed against the door and motioned for Watanuki to do the same.

"Are you okay?" Watanuki asked once he was beside him. Domeki nodded and grabbed hold of the door handle. He quickly jerked his hand away in pain. His palm was completely blistered.

"Damn," he hissed through gritted teeth, tearing a piece of his shirt off and wrapping it around the wound. Then he told Watanuki to stand back and kicked down the door. A thick cloud of smoke flooded the room. Watanuki ducked, eyes watering and chest burning as he got a mouthful of it. His eyes widened as he took in the scene laid out before him. The room beyond was in flames. He could hear people crying for help and ran out into the burning room. How had this happened? I didn't make any sense. None of the sprinklers were working; none of the fire alarms had gone off either. Why?

"Is anybody around?" he yelled, coughing as he inhaled another lungful of smoke. Watanuki felt someone grab him roughly by the arm. It was Domeki. He began pulling Watanuki towards the staircase, holding a hand over his mouth and nose. There came a scream from somewhere behind them. Someone was in trouble! Watanuki tried to pull himself out of Domeki's grip. He turned to look at him reproachfully.

"What are you doing?" he asked, tightening the grip on Watanuki's arm.

"There are still people up there! We have to help them!" Watanuki cried. Domeki ignored him and continued to lead him towards the stairs. As they began the descent, one of the drafters fell from over head. A cloud of ashes fell with it, making them cough harder and making it harder for Watanuki to resist Domeki. He gulped desperately for air, his lungs burning. Watanuki's legs threatened to give way as waves of intense heat licked him from every angle. His eyes were watering some much that he could not longer see in front of him. Then he felt himself pushed through a door and he could breathe again. Watanuki collapsed on a patch of grass, coughing violently as his laughs fought for air. Domeki fell to his knees next to him. He heard voices around them, his mind vaguely registering the firefighters and paramedics that stood over them as they slid an oxygen mask over his face. Watanuki slowly felt his vision returning and his mind clearing. He stared ahead of him, at what was left of the library. It was now nothing more than a torrent of flames. His insides twisted painfully as he thought of all the people still trapped inside. Hurriedly, Watanuki shouldered off the blanket he had been supplied and tore the oxygen mask from his face. Once he reached the nearest firefighter he croaked, "I think there are still people in there! We have to get them out!" He grabbed onto the man's sleeve, his eyes imploring.

"We're doing everything we can, sir," the firefighter replied, looking worn out, "Arson fired, like this, that are started with gasoline aren't easy to put out. My men are still in there, fighting for their own lives as well as the lives of the citizens. I just don't understand why none of the fire alarms went off. If they had we could have gotten here sooner." Watanuki had no answer to that. In fact, he was wondering the exact same thing. How could something of this magnitude have happened in such little time? His gaze swept over the burning building again, his heart heavy. That's when he saw something among the flames; a man staring out at him from a broken window. He grinned at Watanuki before vanishing.

"It can't be," Watanuki rasped eyes wide. It was him. Nukamura's spirit was the one who had started the fire.

* * *

**TBC…**


End file.
